


Doctor Amor

by eilynalex24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, BL, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Multi, POV Christophe Giacometti, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilynalex24/pseuds/eilynalex24
Summary: ''Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porqué escogí este camino. Y es que es poco lo que he logrado sacar de mis infantiles recuerdos, sé que una de las razones por las que escogí estar aquí en estos momentos, fue por ese pequeño deseo que crecía en mi interior cada vez que veía a un superhéroe salvando una vida. Aun cuando perseguir ese sueño me llevó a la sala de emergencias en más de una ocasión y solo para descubrir que la única telaraña que podría disparar saldría de mis partes nobles y que ella no detendría a ningún villano… a no ser que cayese en el ojo de alguien que usase sus dientes para encubrir una pésima capacidad oral en el arte de la satisfacción íntima.''  Christophe Giacometti  un doctor especializado en proctologia, que pasa su tiempo libre en el hospital ejerciendo de cupido entre sus compañeros de trabajo, a la vez que se encarga de hacer que las lectoras limpien la tuberia con su picosa narrativa voyerista.





	Doctor Amor

Prólogo 

Muchos son los misterios que pueden llegar a ahondar en la mente infantil, llegando a sorprendernos a nosotros mismos al momento de hacer memoria y sumergirnos en las extrañas historias que se creaban en nuestras cabezas a la hora de jugar. Algunas tan insólitas como perturbadoras. A veces me encuentro sumergido en mis recuerdos, tratando de esclarecer la respuesta a la pregunta que suelo recibir constantemente de mis pacientes.

"¿Por qué elegiste ser doctor?"

Pocos entenderían los caminos que llevan a una persona a escoger esta vocación, no es fácil pasar tantos años de estudio sabiendo que permaneceras el resto de tu vida en la sala de un hospital, en quirófano o en un consultorio; con menos horas de sueño que un perro en época navideña. 

No fue fácil para mí escoger una carrera en la que mi vida se resuma a ayudar a que otras vidas se prolonguen. No me fue sencillo decidir esclavizarme para salvar a otros, aun cuando en opinión de amigos cercanos no puedo ni salvarme a mí mismo de mi rutina diaria empeñada en mantener una vida fuera de este recinto.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porqué escogí este camino. Y es que es poco lo que he logrado sacar de mis infantiles recuerdos, sé que una de las razones por las que escogí estar aquí en estos momentos, fue por ese pequeño deseo que crecía en mi interior cada vez que veía a un superhéroe salvando una vida. Aun cuando perseguir ese sueño me llevó a la sala de emergencias en más de una ocasión y solo para descubrir que la única telaraña que podría disparar saldría de mis partes nobles y que ella no detendría a ningún villano… a no ser que cayese en el ojo de alguien que usase sus dientes para encubrir una pésima capacidad oral en el arte de la satisfacción íntima.

Puedo decir que no estoy seguro de por qué elegí estudiar medicina y mucho menos el por qué decidí especializarme en proctología. Una profesión complicada si añadimos los géneros secundarios y las dificultades de cada uno con esta parte de su anatomía; hay emociones que se despertaron en mí luego de ver ciertas cosas. Y no hablo de ver cómo muchas de ustedes limpiaron la tubería luego de enterarse de la escenas de sexo explícitas de esta historia. 

Hablo de mis pequeñas aventuras en la sala de urgencia, cuando aún era un niño y fui obligado a tratar de mantener la calma en el blanco y oloroso mundo que representaba el trabajo de mis padres para mí. No, no es como si estuviese permitido traer a tus hijos al trabajo y mucho menos que estos caminasen sin rumbo fijo en la lúgubre existencia del ajetreo médico. Sin Embargo, ellos no disponían del tiempo necesario para vigilar mis acciones. Y cabe destacar que a pesar de mi extrovertida forma de ser en la actualidad, fui un niño tranquilo y poco hablador en mi infancia, razón por la cual mi presencia ni siquiera llegaba a sentirse. Pocas veces llegabas a escuchar un “Chris” en el hospital que se refiriese a mí. A la vista de todos, el hijo de los Giacometti era un niño modelo de buenas notas y de conducta ejemplar. Debo confesar que he podido mantener esa fachada hasta el sol de hoy, gracias a que me negué a trabajar en el mismo hospital que ellos.

Explorar el hospital siempre fue una experiencia interesante para mí. Solía verlo como un juego. Al caminar por las blancas estancias del sitio de trabajo de mis padres, me sentía tan pequeño e insignificante. Que aquello despertaba en mí la necesidad de buscar algo que solo yo supiera, algo que no me quedara tan grande, que estuviera en mi control, a diferencia de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar donde yo no representaba nada. 

Razón por la cual disfrutaba de espiar a los interno, a las enfermeras y doctores en las cosas que se suponía no debían hacer; como besuquearse en el baño o incluso tener relaciones en los cuartos de mantenimiento. Me sentía en pleno control de la situación. Totalmente diferente a cuando solo deambulaba por los pasillos del hospital ajeno a las situaciones que me rodeaban

Por ello, finalmente podría concluir que fueron tres las razones que me hicieron estudiar medicina. 

La primera, la que motiva a todo médico. Salvar a otra persona, ser su hombre araña aunque los héroes no existan y te hayas tenido que resignar a la banal realidad de usar tu inteligencia para salvarlas, en lugar de usar tu telaraña para evitar que se precipiten al vacío.

La segunda, el morbo de saber y vivir de primera mano lo ilícito de aquellas situaciones prohibidas. 

Y la última pero no menos importante. El dinero. Supone una verdadera desgracia para un joven libertino y con grandes expectativas de riqueza el estudiar una carrera que no nutra su bolsillo. 

Mis padres nunca han sido ricos, como bien puede serlo Gene Simmons. Pero han tenido el dinero suficiente para permitirse vivir holgadamente sin la preocupación de su ausencia y de darse pequeños lujos. Eso me hizo entender que podría hacer lo mismo, que mis gastos estarían asegurados y podría darme cierta suntuosidad, sin la más mínima culpa de ser asalariado de una estupenda clínica en un país que ocupa uno de los primeros puestos en desarrollo económico, social y laboral en el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> hola! E.T al habla.
> 
> esta historia se me ocurrio por alla en el 2016. cuando salio yoi. pero gracias a un concurso finalmente salio adelante. si ven esta historia tambien en wattpad se debe a que ese es mi perfil principal. alla tengo otras historias que espero pronto poder traer a esta plataforma. y pues, si me han leido anteriormente, debo decir que mis historias no estan canceladas, pero debido a problemas personales. no he podido publicar como quisiera. (entre ellas ser de venezuela, haberme mudado relativamente hace poco tiempo de pais. trabajar 12-13 horas al dia con un solo dia libre a la semana, estudiar. etc etc) 
> 
> eso es todo, gracias por leer <3 . *Inserte propaganda youtuber*
> 
> si te ha gustado. subcribete. publico videos todas las semanas. y si te has divertido, compartelo con tus amigos, realmente me ayudarias.ciaooooo <3
> 
> PD: esta historia va a contener algunas ilustraciones que hice. Dibujitos un poco de mierda, pero es una mierda echa con amor <3 si les da curiosidad verlos, en wattpad si llegan a verse. Tambien los subire a mi pagina de facebook cuyo link esta en mi perfil <3


End file.
